


I Now Clench the Fists of Hands (to Limbs That Aren't My Own)

by orphan_account



Series: The Cipher Twins [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill being creepy, Dark Character, Demonic Possession, Evil Pines Twins, Gen, One Shot, Possessed Dipper, Possessed Mabel, Post-Canon, Short, Spoilers for Sock Opera, no happy ending, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Bill didn't have to take someone's soul out of their body to possess them. It was just usually more convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Now Clench the Fists of Hands (to Limbs That Aren't My Own)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Young Heretics song 'Bones of a Rabbit'. Story idea taken from a sadistic corner of my mind.

Technically, he didn't have to take someone's soul out of their body to possess them. He could just take over with them still inside, trapped in their own mind while he took control. But then it was _so_ much harder to actually _keep_ control, because then he had someone fighting his will while he was trying to get around in their body.

It was so much easier to pull the boy's soul out than deal with his screaming.

After he'd gotten kicked out of Dipper's body, he'd possessed the puppet, and let the kids think he was gone after Mabel set off the fireworks. But he didn't leave. He watched. He saw the boy lean on his sister's shoulder the entire ride home, saw Mabel put bandages on her brother's wounds, and saw how the both of them had the tiniest string connecting their minds to each other that was only really noticeable when the two of them (finally) fell asleep.

 _Oh._ Bill would have grinned if he'd had a mouth at the moment. _Twins. Right._

He waited for approximately two weeks (he'd never paid much mind to the passage of time in any period shorter than years) just to make sure the string was what he thought it was. Every day, it'd fade until he had to search for the dim shine of it stretched between them, but every night it'd grow brighter and more corporeal until even a gifted human psychic could have noticed it. He didn't think the twins were even aware of it, not consciously, at least. They were completely oblivious to the immaterial thread that tied their minds to each other. The bond wasn't quite telepathy or empathy, of course, but it wasn't too many steps short either.

 _Twins could work._ Bill thought, with malevolent satisfaction that would have chilled the Pines kids' blood if they'd heard it.

On what was probably the sixteenth night, Bill went over to the girl, and slipped inside her mind easily, quickly banishing whatever dream she'd been having. She was left alone with him in her dreamscape, and it took her a moment to realize what was going on.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"We're inside your mind, kid. Too much glitter lying around for my taste, but it sure suits you." Bill laughed, and Mabel whirled to face him.

"Bill!" She exclaimed, uselessly. Bill used the mindscape to his advantage, shifting into a more human form so that he'd have the teeth to grin at her. He kept his hair the same color as his actual form, and put an eye patch over one eye because, who was he kidding, having two eyes was nice but eye patches looked kind of intimidating, which was always more fun.

"Hey, Shooting Star!" He said joyfully, twirling his cane around. "How goes your short and existentially meaningless existence?"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, rudely ignoring his question.

"Good news, kid! I'm taking over your mind and body." He replied.

"Like you did to Dipper?" Mabel asked incredulously. "That won't do anything! I'll just use one of my puppets to warn him."

"Well, that's the bad news." Bill  took his hat off and held it to his chest. "I don't really necessarily _need_ an empty vessel, so you're not going anywhere."

He didn't give her a chance to respond, instead waving his hand to construct a glass cage not unlike a terrarium around the girl, and extending his consciousness into the corners of her mind until he controlled it.

Bill opened his-- her?-- eyes and grinned at the ceiling. (Bill's identity had never really been determined much by human genders, so he decided that while inhabiting a female body he was fine with being a she.) Sitting up in bed, she looked over to where Dipper was still asleep, and stretched her mind across the bond between the twins. When she reached Dipper's dreamscape, she took Mabel's form and banished the boy's dream as she'd done for the first twin.

"Mabel?" Dipper inquired, confused.

"Guess again, Pine Tree!" Bill said, letting her eyes turn yellow and her real voice speak. Dipper recoiled, then let out a somewhat pitiful battle cry and ran at her, and Bill teleported out of the way just in time.

"Get out of my sister!" The boy shouted angrily.

"Look around, kid. You're dreaming." Bill gestured to the mindscape around them, and Dipper slumped slightly in relief.

"So this is a nightmare." The kid said, mostly to himself. Then, he addressed Bill, "You haven't really possessed Mabel."

"No, that part's real." Bill said cheerfully. She tied Dipper up in a tangled spider's web, and spread her mind out into the rest of his, overpowering his thoughts easily.

Bill opened his eyes, sat up in Dipper's bed, and the two of them smirked at each other in perfect mirror image. It was different, foreign, spreading themself across two physical forms. Seeing from two sets of eyes was a bit disorienting, but it would be easy enough to get used to.

"Oh, yes." Bill said gleefully with both voices, slipping out of bed and padding simultaneously over to the mirror across the room. When they spoke, it was perfectly in synch and would no doubt unnerve many of the humans. In the mirror, they examined their hands, their feet, their hair, and the awful metal braces on her teeth. Bill found it...enjoyable, to be in more than one body, especially when they were linked together so closely they might as well share a mind anyway.

Bill found that they didn't want to leave.

They held hands, and went to the closet, hoping to find something more fitting than the pajamas they had on now. As they slipped into matching suits-- probably bought for a funeral or as part of a costume, Bill thought, as the suits looked as if they'd not been worn down much-- they pretended not to hear the voices of the Pines twins, screaming and begging in the backs of their minds.

Once dressed, Bill returned to the mirror, wishing they had their hat. Or hats, now, would probably be better. When they spoke, the words switched effortlessly from one mouth to the other.

"Now this..." He started, smoothing down his suit jacket, and she straightened her bowtie, finishing the sentence with a malicious twinkle in her eye.

"...This I could get used to."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's extremely unlikely that the twins would have suits in their closet, and even if they did Bill probably wouldn't stop everything to change into said suits. But you have to admit they added to the mood by at least 291212%.  
> I also know that Bill supposedly needs permission to take someone's body, but for the sake of my own sanity let's say he only needs permission if he's taking their soul out. Plus, we already know he doesn't really work by regular demon rules, since he didn't hold up his end of the deal with Dipper in Sock Opera, so. *shrugs*


End file.
